Dragon God Of The Abyss
by JustSomeRandomGuy3rd
Summary: Akane Onai, Has been gifted with the powers of darkness. Onyx the abyss Dragon chose him for a host, how will the factions react to this new ally, or foe. Harem, possible lemon gore, nudity.
1. Awakening

**_Prologue_**.

This Story Will Take Place In A Third Person Point Of View. Enjoy.

"H...hi..." Normal Speech,

(...T...they called me...c-cute?)" Thoughts.

[ **Don't Touch Him!** ] Onyx,

 ** _Lets Begin_**.

A young boy about the age of 6 sighed tiredly, eating with his parents, Mr, And Mrs.Onai."Akane, did you do anything fun today?" Spoke Mrs.Onai, "Not really, i've just been tired all day..." Replied the boy now known as Akane. "C...can i be excused. I...dont feel good..." Sighed Akane, the parents glanced at eachother, and sighed. "Yes...you can go Akane..." Mrs.Onai spoke saddly, Akane wasnt...a very sociable person, even to his parents. He was extremely shy, and had alot of trouble making friends,because well...he didnt like making friends. Akane yawned, walking into his dark room, for some reason he's always found comfort in the darkness. Akane sighed leaving the lights off as he laid down. Though unknown to the family, a evil presence lurks outside their home.

 ** _Outside the Onai Residence._**

" Everything is ready Kokabiel." A man with black wings said. "Good, this boy is a threat, his aura...filled with darkness. Go, Now!" Said the man named Kokabiel.

 ** _Akane's Room._**

"Good night akane." Both parents said simultaneously. "G...good night mom,da...dad?" Akane stuttered fearfully.

Mr.Onai turned around...only to see a spear made of light thrusted into his stomach. " AGH!" Screamed Mr.Onai as he fell down lifeless. " NO!"- Screamed Akane's mother as she ran over, trying to shove a man with black wings, but to no avail she too was skewered by a spear of light falling down, she glanced at her son. Whispering a last word."r...run.,."Her eyes closed, and the man turned glaring at akane.

"Isnt this adorable...your parents killed right in-front of you...how to you feel...scared, sad?... Or maybe angry." The man grinned. " W...w...who are you!?"- Stuttered Akane, Broken, staring at his parents as he sobbed. "I guess It wouldn't hurt to tell you. My name...is Kokabiel. Of course you'll be dead in a few seconds, so it doesnt matter." And in a flash a light spear shot into Akanes' stomach, he screamed in pain, falling backwards. Akane slowly closed his eyes, crying as he took his last breath

[ **Boy...Boy!...BOY!]** Yelled a strante voice, as Akane woke up in a pitch black place, endless darkness. ".., W...whoose there?... Where am I! Akane looked around, In the darkness a bright red light flashed, a black with golden lines dragon hovered above Akane.

 **[The abyss boy, now tell me. Do you want to die?]** The dragon said, Looking down at Akane. " W...w..what?" Replied Akane. **[DO YOU WANT TO DIE!]** Roared the dragon. "... n...n...No!" Akane yelled quietly **[That's all i needed to hear.]** The dragon flew into Akane, He gasped loudly, as his eyes shot open pitch black eyes, Dark tendrils shot out of the ground picking Akane up.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Kokabiel as he stumbled back. " Get in here, kill him!" Kokabiel yelled at two other fallen angels. " _DIE!"_ Screamed Akane, as tendrils shot into one of the fallen angels, shooting into every hole in its body, Eyes, mouth, ears, nose holes. Kokabiel's eyes widend, as the tendrils ripped the fallen angel apart. "This is his sacred gear?... No it must be destroyed!" Kokabiel blasted two massive spear's of light Akane,

Akane simiply glanced with empty black eyes as he caught both the spear's shattering them.

"W-what...Impossible! I can't deal with this!" Kokabiel flew off, leaving the last fallen angel. she was terrified unable to move as the tendrils held her down,

"B...brat let me go...you dont know who your dealing with!!!" Said the fallen Angel.

-Akane jumped on the woman razor sharp teeth as he ripped into her throat, biting and tearing out her voicebox. The fallen angel coughed up blood dripping out of her mouth. she sobbed, crying

Akane stared at her as he spat out the blood he slowly walked out of the house...The tendrils surronded him, as he disapeared into the darkness.


	2. New Kid In Kuoh Acadmey

**_CHAPTER_** ** _1_**

Hey, im just writing this second chapter right after the first one, so i don't know any problems, alright lets go.

" Hi" Normal speech.

(Hi) thoughts

 **[Hi]** Onyx.

 **Trollzor69:** **I will try to make longer stories.**

 ** _New Student In Kuoh Academy_**

 ** _Lets Begin._**

A boy walked to the entrance, of Kuoh Acadmey, The only way he'd join the school, is if he didn't have to wear the uniform, which the student council reluctantly agreed to.

"Kya~ is that the new student?" Girls looked at him blushing.

"He looks so cute and innocent!" Another girl chipped out

The boy blushed as he quickly walked inside the school to his new classroom.

 ** _Occult Research Club_**

"Hm...Akeno do you know who that boy was?" A beautiful crimson hair girl said

" Oh, yes Rias~ that was Akane Onai,Isnt he adorable!~" Akeno said in a sultry tone.

"Hm...I can sense something in him, It might be a sacred gear, Ill look into this." Rias said smiling. " Oh, look checkmate." Rias grinned

"Hm~ It seems i cant beat you." Akeno giggled

"Yes, Now could you tell Koneko to watch him Akeno?" Rias said smiling.

"Of course Rias," Akeno replied (I wouldn't mind watching over him, but saddly she has other plans.) Akeno thought.

 ** _Classroom_**

"Everyone, take your seats we have a new 2nd year student! Please come in." Said the teacher.

Akane, Walked in staring slightly at the ground, he wore a pure black jacket, with scarf, he had black jeans, and beautiful dark black hair, and amazing dark eyes.

He...had a well feminine body, nice curves along his body, and hair covering is eyes, Bascially a emo hair-style

"...U...um...my name is Akane Onai...p...please take c-care of m...me" Akane bowed slightly

...

...

...

...

There was a long pause in the room, until all the girls yelled

"KAWAIIIIIIIII!"

He stepped back a little surprised.

"He looks so shy!"

"And, Adorable!"

"His body is nice too..." Said a girl with pink glasses rather pervertedly,

"Aika! Don't taint his innocent mind!" A random girl yelled.

The girls were freaking out. That all stopped though, when the infamous perverted duo, walked up to him.

The boy with glasses glared at him

"So, Onai...Whats your favorite part of a woman." The boy said, rather excitingly.

Half of the girls shot glares at the duo, while the other half were curious of his answer.

"U...m...i...like their personality." He looked up, his scarf falling down a little as he showed an adorable small smile.

"Kyaaaa!~" Many girls had nose bleeds, as Onai's eyes widend.

While girls from the kendo club, dragged the perverted duo off,

"Dont taint his innocent mind!" One girl said,

" O...oh no, your bleeding!? Did i do something w...w..wrong?" Akane spoke rather worryingly.

"He doesnt know? kya~ His innocence is making me hot." A girl named Aika Kiryuu glanced up at Akane, shifting her glasses.

"QUIET DOWN!" The teacher yelled, as the classroom shut up.

"Mr, Onai please take the empty seat in the back, next to the window." Spoke the teacher.

"Y-yes sir,"Akane, quickly pulled up his scarf covering his mouth as he sat down.

Akane, spent the class time dozing off, as he did not need to learn things he already new.

~ _FlashBack~_

 _Akane sat in the emptiness of endless darkness, meditating as Onyx, The Dragon god Of The Abyss transferred knowledge into the young boys head, Honestly to Akane, It hurt like hell but thats a small price to pay to well learn almost everything._

 _~End FlashBack~_

Akane, let out a cute yawn, making a quiet noise. The girls around him blushed and sighed happily,

[ **Five minutes, then.we.can.EAT!** ] A loud dragon roared inside his head.

(O-onyx...its been months...h...how come you haven't been talking!) Akane spoke in his subconscious,

[ **Well, Exxxxxxecuse me for being tired and wanting to take a short nap,** ]

(...It was...6 months...)

[ **A fun six months of sleep, until this boring lecture woke me somehow**. **Let me tell you, that nap got me hungry.** ]

(...A...aren't you apart of my soul? , Do you even have to eat?)

[ **Technically No, But i can still taste it when you eat, that counts!** ] As Onyx finished that sentence, the bell rang.

Not wanting to get more attention, he quickly slipped away from the classroom, leaving a bunch of disappointed, and curious girls, wondering how he got away from them.

Akane, not wanting to be near everyone, decided to eat outside, surprisingly,a small girl sat next to him under a tree. She just stared at him for five minutes straight, until.

"...I'm Koneko." The girl now named Koneko, said emotionlessly.

Akane, twiched as he blinked, opening his eyes, that were now pitch black, empty.

"You...hide your emotions, because of the pain of the past..." He quickly held his head shaking it, as his eyes turned back.

Koneko stared at him, with wide eyes. Not only when his eyes turned black, it flared his aura, and it was dark...not...just dark, somehow it was darker than darkness its self, and not even her neko senses could explain it.

"I-I'm s..s...sorry." Akane said, staring st the ground.

"I-it's fine." The emotionless girl, regained her composure. (I have to inform Rias.) She quickly ran off, leaving a mostly confused Akane.

" I...made her mad..." Akane mummbled to himself as he leaned back on the tree, slowly closing his eyes,

 ** _~~Time Skip~~_**

Akane leaned on the railing to the bridge, staring as the darkness slowly enveloped the sun, letting the beautiful moon raise in all it's glory,

"Beautiful..." He sighed happily, though he didn't like the girl from earlier following him. Koneko.

"U...u...um are you a...a...akane onai!?" A girl spoke, shyly, and rather excitingly.

" Uh...y...yes...do you need something?" Akane replied,

"Um...i was just wondering..."She twiddled her fingers," Are you seeing anyone!?" She asked happily. " Ive been seeing you walk along this bridge for a while now, and i just wanted to know..."

[ **Watch out partner, she's a fallen angel, and a lieing one at that. This is your first time walking on this bridge.** ] Exclaimed Onyx.

(Got it, i'll be careful.) Replied Akane, as he stepped back on the bridge." N...no..

I'm not seeing a...anyone..." He said shyly, blushing as he stared at her.

(Damn...He's cute, saddly i have to kill him. It would've been fun to break him.) Thought Raynare,"Oh, good." She sighed happily. "Im Yumma, and I'm wondering if you wanna be my boyfriend!" She said happily.

[ **Yup. This is suspicious, i can sense the killing intent in her.** ] Said Onyx worriedly.

(Alright, thanks Onyx.)Replied Akane,

"I...im sorry...n-no thanks...please don't be mad!" He exclaimed.

'Yumma' stared at him wide-eyed. No-one has ever turned her down, How dare he! "... Mad...I'M FURIOUS. " Her black wings shot out Her body changing to more mature luxurious breasts and body, Wearing a sexy SM Outfit.

"... Y...yumma?" He fell backwards, blushing cutely as he stared at her body.

" Sorry, boy you are cute, but orders are orders." Raynare, licked her lips shooting a light speat straight into his stomach.

" ARGH!" He screamed out coughing up blood.

Raynare landed next to him, licking his neck.

" If it makes you feel any better, i probally would've took your virginity, if you accepted the date," She grinned, but that smug grin instally disappeared as the boy, the boy she thought she killed, Grabbed the light spear pulling it out, and shattering it.

"W...what?..." Raynare stepped back, as Akane slowly got up his eyes turning back, He released only 10 percent of his aura, the ground shaked and cracked.

 ** _~ Occult Research Club~_**

"A...ah~ Rias...do you feel that." Akeno stumbled as between her legs were slowly getting wet.

"A...Akeno...That aura...it's so nice~ Rias Replied Herself, also getting wet.

 **~Student Council Room.~**

"Tusbaki...Do you sense that?" Said Sona Shitori. She kept her-self in check, though she got a little wet.

"Y-yes... Sona," Replied Tsubaki, That aura was making her very hot, she blushed brightly.

"...I'm intrested..." Said Sona.

 **Back With Akane.~**

" ONYX! " He yelled out as a bright golden color flashed around him, { ** _He has Issei's sacred gear, maxed out, except its black with golden lines and orbs._** }

"C..crap! He already unlocked his sacred gear!?" Exclaimed Raynare worriedly.

[ **RAYNARE!** **Your Gonna Pay!** ] The dragon in Akane, roared with rage, as he charged foward.

~ **Cliffhanger Huh?~**

 **Alrrrighttt give feed back and ill be working on the next chapter! .**


	3. Never Ending Anger

~ ** _CHAPTER 2~_**

"Hi" Normal speech

(Hi) Thoughts/Subconscious.

[ **Hi** ] Onyx speaking.

 ** _ALLLLRIGHTTTT_**

 ** _LETS_**

 ** _GET_**

 ** _STARTED!_**

 **Akane Onai~**

[ **RAYNARE! Your gonna pay!** ] The dragon inside Akane roared with rage, as he charged at the fallen angel.

" W...wai-!" She was cut off as Akane, punched her in the gut, causing her to cough up blood. "AHH!" She screamed falling down.

Raynare, only had one thought. (I fucked up.) As akane picked her up by the throat. "P...p...please a...akane...don't." She said, gasping for air.

Akane's eyes widend, he wasnt a killer, he doesn't want to Kill..."AHH!" Akane screamed, holding his head as he dropped her. His eyes turning back.

" I...i...I'm sorry...that wasn't me, I'm...sorry. " Akane was on the verge of tears, his sacred gear disappearing.

[ **What are you doing boy!? Finish her, Kill her!** ] The dragon yelled,

" I...wont kill again...!" replied Akane, angrily. While Akane argued with Onyx, Raynare managed to escape.

"I have to tell the others." She made haste, back to the church.

As that went down, Koneko watched from a bush frightened, but also curious of this boy's power.

"Wow." She Exclaimed, " I have to Rias," She swiftly ran off into the night.

[ **Let's go boy, we dont wanna stick around for long.** ] Growled, Onyx.

"R-right,don't take control of my body again a-Alright!" he said, stuttering.

[ **I'm sorry, but your mind is too fragile, and weak by itself. I have to use your body, or you would've fallen prey to others long ago.** ] Replied Onyx, with a hint of annoyance.

Akane, quickly ran into the nearby forest. Where he decided to make his home, it was secluded, quiet, and dark.

"H-home sweet H-h-home." Exclaimed Akane,

[ **We need to work on your stuttering problem.** ] Interjected Onyx.

Akane walked into a beautiful small log cabin, the inside was almost completely pitch black. A few candles lighting up area's.

Akane, let out a sigh of relief, back in his home. He layed down, letting the soothing darkness overtake in in his sleep.

~ ** _Time Skip, Kuoh Acadmey.~_**

"Look!, Its the shy prince!"

"Kya!~" Girls awed over Akane, once again.

While, Onyx chuckled a little inside Akane's head.[ **It seem's you've earned the title of prince, Boy.** ]

(B-but im n-n-not a prince...) Exclaimed Akane subconsciously.

[ **So, so, Naive.** ] Replied Onyx, as Akane made his way to class.

As soon as he took his seat, girls squealed, but not to him surprisingly.

"Kibbbbbba!" The girls yelled in unison.

"Is Onai-san here?"

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

"Good, please come with me." Replied Kiba, smiling.

"A-alright." He got up following Kiba out.

"Sorry for bothering you in class. Bouchu wishes to have a word with you."

"I-it's O-o-okay."

"Is something wrong?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"N-No, i just h-have a stuttering p-problem." Replied Akane, smiling innocently.

~ ** _Occult Research Club.~_**

Bouchu, i've brought Akane-san." Kiba walked in smiling, Akane right behind him."

"Oh good, i'll be right out." A beautiful voice responded in another room...with water running?

(T-they have a shower in here!?) Thought Akane, as the Dragon inside him grumbled annoyed.

Akane's face, turned bright red as the girl walked out, Rias Gremory one of the most beautiful girl's in the school.

Rias, wearing a half wet girl uniform, sat down at her desk, spreading her legs a little, giving Akane a wondrous sight. She was willing to do what-ever she could to get him into her peerage.

"Hello, My name is Rias Gremory. I am the president of the Occult Research Club." She smiled, a smile that would make any-man blush, though Akane's face was already bright as a tomato.

"I-I'm Akane O-o-onai." He was glancing down at her spread legs.

"Oh~ Bouchu, you didn't tell me we had a cute visitor." Akeno, one of the other beautiful girl's at this school, walked in holding a plate of tea.

Akeno, walked over sitting beside him as she gave him a cup for tea.

Akane stared at it, slowly taking a sip...after a few seconds of his tastebuds registering the amazing flavor, his eyes shot open drinking the rest quickly.

"It's Amazing!" One of the rare time's he didn't stutter, smiling brightly,

Akeno and Rias blushed, loving his cute smile

"Ara~Ara~ You really like it...I know something you'll like more~ Akeno slowly leaned close to him, her chest pressing against his. lips, so close almost touching.

"AHEM!" Rias quickly coughed purposefully filled with jealousy. "Akeno, calm yourself."

"Aw~ sorry Akane-kun, maybe next time." She winked.

Akane couldn't process this, he sat their steam coming out of his head. Until one pissed off dragon roared.

[ **GOD DAMNIT, BOTH OF YOU SHOW SOME RESPECT, HE'S MANAGED TO KEEP HIS INNOCENCE THIS FAR, DON'T FUCK IT UP!** ]

Rias, quickly closed her legs,while Akeno scooted away.

The Black and Golden gauntlet forcefully made it's self appear, just by summoning it his aura got more powerful, making the women in the room a little extra hot.

"Mm...R..right i apologise, Akane-kun, I'm positive you know of the super natural correct?" Exclaimed Rias.

"Y-yes...O-onyx told me about it...The w-war..." Replied Akane softly.

"Good, I don't have to explain it, But i have some questions." Rias said, grinning.

"U-um...O-o-okay." He replied nervously.

"First, What is that...sacred geat, Ive never seen one like that..."

"O-oh, this i-i-is Onyx, The dragon of the abyss. I-it's special ability i-is to copy one's magic."

Rias, widend her eyes. "Incredible...But, this shouldn't exsist...god never created one like...yours."

[ **That's where your partially wrong. Gremory, I was born in** **the _Abyss_ a place, where power reaches no end, My entire being, Is made up of pure energy. Power beyond ingination. I am the _Infinite._ And i taint the _Dream_ I am the _Dragon God_ of _The Abyss_** ] Onyx, roared out, flaring his power. Causing the windows to crack, and shatter. The wooden floor cracking and shaking. The _Sheer_ amount of power, caused the two beautiful women to drop to their knee's.

The air became still, The girls struggling for air. "O-onyx! that's enough!" Exclaimed Akane.

[ **Hmph...** ] The dragon's aura died down, the girl's gasping.(Akane...what is the extent to your power...) Rias spoke subconsciously.

"I-I'm sorry...he's angered e-easily..."

Rias glared at him. "I'm sorry too, Kiba Koneko!" ( I have to see his true power.) She thought.

In a flash koneko jumped through the window, kicking Akane through the wall. "AGG!" He screamed.

~ ** _Cue Emperor's New Clothes, Panic! At The Disco._** ~

"O...ow!" He stumbled up from the creator he was kicked in. [ **They...dare, I new this was a bad idea, coming here. Boy, let me take control i will deal with them swiftly.** ]

"U-uh...Fine!" He closed his eyes, as he let loose, breaking the seal's on his fragile mind. The darkness flowing in.

Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko jumped down getting into a fighting stance, while Rias watched.

"AHHH!" He let out a deafing scream, filled with hate. His eyes shooting open, revealing a empty blackness. Black dragon wings shot out of his back as he hovered up. He raised his hand, and every one's eyes widend, The moon rose over the sun. Creating a total eclipse.

Rias only thought one thing. (Maybe...i shouldn't of angered him.)

~ ** _Damn, i can't seem to find the end to these cliff~ Hangers~_**

 **Ill be working on the next chapter!**

:-D


	4. Should've thought things through

**_~Chapter 3_** ~

 **Hi guys! so i don't know who exactly to put into his harem, give me some suggestions. Theres gonna be a man girl, then side girls, so please say who you think should be the main girl! :-D**

 **And im not pairing him with Rias, but she can still be a side girl in the harem.**

"Normal Speech."

(Thoughts)

 **[Onyx]**

 **ALRIIIGHTTT**

 **LETS**

 **CONTINUE!**

(Maybe, this was the wrong idea.) Was the only thought that crossed her mind. Seeing Akane, seething with rage...it hurt her, she didn't think it would cause this.

"Consume!" He yelled out, Black tendrils shot into Kiba. " AGHH!" Kiba screamed falling down.

"...Sword Birth."- The tendrils glowed, drawing something out of Kiba, as they pulled out.

"No way!" Rias exclaimed, while her peerage looked on with wide eyes.

Akane, proceeded to create two sword's. One had a holy aura, it shined beautifully pure white, it was a simple katana, but the blade coated in white, while the handle was blue. The other sword, gave off a demonic aura. The blade black, the handle a crimson red.

"The Twin _Rose's_." Akane looked up, charging at Koneko, before anyone could react he headbutted her, sending the loli flying. "Koneko! I'm sorry Akane, Thunder!" Akeno said saddly, as lighting shot down at Akane,

"ARGH!" He screamed, spasming, His anger grew, He couldn't control himself anymore.

He held his hand's close together, A small black orb forming, it was empty, endless, grass started to be ripped out of the ground flying into the orb, the more it consumed, the bigger it grew.

"W-what...?" Akeno stared at the orb, in fear, she looked at Rias...who had a terrified expression. "AKENO! BACK UP, HE'S CREATED A BLACK HOLE!" She screamed out.

"I-impossible!" Akeno flew back next to Rias. Akeno quickly dodged a tree, which flew past her, into the growing black hole.

"At this rate, he'll destroy the entire school!" Akeno yelled.

Akane, soon stumbles, the orb disapearing. "...Used it...too fast..." His eyes turned back, the moon moving away. As he face planted.

[ **God damnit...I told him not to use his abilities like that...Reckless.** ]

Akeno, and Rias scooted closer. Trying to pick him up.

[ **Don't touch him, you sluts!** ] He roared.

"We promise not to do anything to him, we want to help him." Rias stated.

[ **...Fine, but don't try anything.** ]

(Phew.) Both girls thought simultaneously, sighing in relief.

~ **Occult Research Club** ~

Rias, Akeno, And Souna shitori stared at Akane, as he slept on the couch.

"So, this is the boy with the tremendous aura?" Asked, Shitori. "Yes, his power is overwhelming. Ara He's so cute when he sleeps." Replied Akeno.

"You told me of the fight, he's dangerous! We must dispose of him." Stated Sona.

"No! He could be useful to us." Rias said, anger in her voice.

"Fine, but if he threatens this school again, I will take care of him." She said eith a serious tone. Then, took her leave.

"Alright, now on to buisness." She pulled out a glowing red pawn peice, though to her best effort, the peice wouldn't go inside him.

"W-what, no! that isn't fair!" Rias exclaimed.

"Ara~ ara~ It seems his body is rejecting it, either he has a holy background, or he is far to powerful...I wonder what he's like in bed with all that power~." She said in a sultry tone.

"M-mng..." Akane's eyes fluttered open, as he leaned up holding his head.

"Ara~ I'm glad your alright, we wouldn't want that cute...soft body hurt." Akeno whispered into his ear.

"Akeno!" Rias said jealously.

"Sorry, i couldn't help myself~." Akeno replied, winking at the blushing Akane.

"Since, i can't force you into my peerage."She muttered quietly,"Would you like to join the occult research club?" She said smiling.

"Y-you attacked me!

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't of done that."Rias bowed."Please forgive us."

Akane looked around, seeing the rest of the O.R.C members bow as well.

"I-i guesss i c-c-can forgive you...And i-i wouldn't mind joining. I-I've never had friends b-before." He looked up smiling.

The girls blushed at his smile. "Wonderful!" Rias said happily.

"Sorry for hitting you." Koneko said emotionlessly. "I-it's okay." He replied.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I have to g-go!" He ran out, quickly, running into the forest, Back to his home.

"Are you sure about him." Koneko asked, Rias replied. " I'm postive, he'll get me out of this marriage."

~ **Akanes House.** ~

"G-g-good to be back." Akane said happily, laying down and falling asleep.

Though in the middle of the night, Akane woke up feeling something warm and soft in his palm."M-mng," He mummbled gibberish in his sleep, rubbing whatever he was touching.

Though his eyes shot open when he heard a moan."Ara~ Your so bold...Akane." She whispered into his ear, laying beside him nude.

...

...

...

"EHHH?!?" He screamed embarrassed.

 ** _~Yay, this one is a sexy cliffhanger,~_**

 ** _SEEEYA!_**

 ** _:-D_**


	5. Hidden Pain

**~ _Chapter 4_ ~**

 **Hi guys, so i decided that the harem,**

 **Harem: Kuroka (main) Ophis, (Other Main Akeno, Koneko, and thats all i have for now. But more in future chapters will be added.**

 _Tiamat will not be part of this story._

Normal talking,"

(Thoughts.)

 **[Onyx]**

 **~ _Akane Residence~_**

"W...what are you d-doing here Akeno-sama!" Akane said embarrassed.

"I wanted to check on my under class-man.Making sure he slept comfortably."

Akeno said in a sultry tone, her bare breasts pushing against his back.

"A-akeno-sama! T-t-this is wrong!" His blush brightend.

"Ara~ It's okay...I can be the dominant one~" She leaned in to kiss him, but good things must come to a end.

 **[WHORE! BACK OFF!] A familiar dragon roared,** as Akeno quickly got up grabbing her uniform.

"Your no fun dragon, If you wernt here...i would've ravaged him." Akeno winked at Akane, as he blushed quickly walking into the bathroom.

He slowly took off his clothes. while Akeno, peaked in grinning.

(Oh my...his body...it's so curvy, i swear if he had llonger hair, He could be mistaken as a girl.) She giggled subconsciously. Though she gasped, when she noticed something, on his back was a large scar going down his back, It was a large slash, maybe from a sword. Hearing her gasp, he quickly turned around, Akeno who was now dressed walked in.

"A-akeno-sama! P-p-pervert!" He covered himself like a girl would.

Akeno giggled softly." Akane...i saw the scar, can..i look at it more closely?

"Y-you...did?... U-um, i guess you could..." He turned back around.

Akeno stared at it, before gently touching the scar, As soon as she did he tensed falling to his knee's covering his face.

"A-akane? what's wrong?!"

 **[You touched it, thats what's wrong, That scar is _VERY_ Sensitive, your touch sent shocks of pain through his body. I even felt it.]**

Akeno gasped, looking down at Akane, who was now crying. "Akane! I'm so sorry!" She yelled out worriedly.

"G...go away...P-please..." He asked, through clenched teeth.

"A-a...akane."

"PLEASE!" This was the first time, she actually heard him yell.

Akeno simply quickly ran off, away from the cabin. **[It's alright boy, here the pain shall fade soon.]** Onyx used some of his magic, lessening the boy's pain. Pain that he buried deep inside him, reopend like a fresh wound.

"T-thank you..."He shivered getting dressed. Walking to school.

 **~Kuoh Academy.~**

Akane walked through the gates, his scarf covering the bottom half of his face. Girl's instally ran up to him.

"Hi Akane-Kun!"

And

"How was your day!" Is what most of the girls yelled out. Though one sentence caught him, as he tensed.

"Akane, did you do anything fun today?"

"A...anything...f-fun..." His mother, thats all of his thoughts said.

"Akane-kun?" The girls froze as they saw him start to cry, he fell to his knee's sobbing.

"Akane-kun!" All the girls yelled out, Koneko including, who was in the group. They quickly ran to comfort him, "It's okay!" And "Please stop crying!"

He couldn't stop, they reopened a wound...that he wanted to stay closed...forever, Everyday he spent, forcing his emotions deep inside him...He was hurting and he didn't know what to _Do. He...he was scared._

The girls gasped, as Koneko, the school's mascot hugged Akane, his eyes widend, as he stopped crying, and smiled a little.

None of the girl's were even jealous, They were surprised, And happy.

"T-t-thank you...Koneko-san." He smiled brightly, causing all the girls to blush.

"Kya!Koneko fixed the shy prince's heart!" And for the rest of the day, Thats all there was. Gossip. And, Koneko stayed extra close to Akane today, somewhat protective. She didn't like seeing him cry...she could feel his pain.

But, soon almost every girl in the school screamed, as he collapsed in the lunch room, his pale skin, paled even more. His Black eyes lost its color, leaving just empty white spots.

 **~ _O.R.C.~_**

"Oh my god, what happend Koneko!" Rias freaked out, as Akane laid on the couch.

"I don't know, he just collapsed." She said emotionlessly, but with a hint of worry.

There was a bright flash causing everyone to flinch.

What stood in front of them, was Ophis the infinite dragon god. Everyone gasped.

"O-ophis...what are you doing here?" Rias asked worringly.

"I'm meeting my mate." She said blankly.

...

...

...

"EHHHHH!?!" Everyone screamed.

"I tried talking to him telepathically, It caused to much strain on his mind." She walked next to him, kissing his cheek, The girl's in the room seething with jealously.

His eye's fluttered open. "H-huh?"

"How are you my mate." She stared at him, eyes filled with love. But no emotion in voice.

 **[Ah, Ophis, Never new you loved me.]**

"Not you Baka-Onyx. I.Love.Akane." Ohpis said, voice now showing some emotion.

Deciding to test her luck."Ara~ Sorry Ophis, hes already taken." She said sultry, Rias tensed.

"Touch him and i will **End.You.** " Ophis said.

"U-um...O-o-ophis?" Asked Akane,

"Yes mate?" Replied the infinity Dragon god.

"C- He was cut off, as Ophis, teleported him and her back to his cabin.

The only thing that was diffrent, she was knaked. and ontop of Akane.

"O-ophis-sama!?" She leaned down, and passionately took his first kiss, Her tongue pushing into his mouth, claming it's territory.

She pulled back, saliva breaking from the kiss.

"You are my mate. _MINE!"_ Ophis continued kissing her mate, falling asleep beside him. She was Infinite, But this boy, akane. He completed her,

~ **Yay late night posttttt!~**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, SEEERYA!**


	6. Destruction

**~Chapter 5~**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback, and you even tell me where im messing up.**

 **:-D**

"Nomal Speech"

"Thoughts"

 **[Onyx]**

 **Lettttsssss**

 **Beginnnnn.**

Ophis, sat on her mate's bed. Watching him sleep. She wanted to meet him sooner, but Great red wanted a sparring match...And wasn't taking no for a answer. But now she's here, and that's all that matters.

A small smile crept on her face, as he yawned cutely. His eyes fluttering open.

"O-ophis!...w-w-were you watching me s-sleep?!" He quickly leaned up, only to realise he was knaked.

"EEEE!"He covered himself like a girl,

"P-pervert!" He yelled pulling the sheets over himself.

"It's not perverted, I am your mate." She replied emotionlessly.

~ **Time Skip** ~

Ophis, decided to stay behind, Akane walking through the forest, Only to be ambushed, by a fallen angel in a maid outfit, And raynare.

"Y-you again!" He stepped back,

"You were right Rayray, He is adorable." The girl wearing the french maid outfit said.

"Mhm, Mittelt, Now Akane,~ Be a sweetie, And come with us." Raynare said in a sultry tone.

"W-what!?" He couldn't help but blush,(O-onyx...i need your help.) He had no response. ( Of all the time's he could be asleep!) With no control over his power, he couldn't risk activating his sacred gear.

"U-um...i got to g-go." He turned to run only, to be blocked by another fallen angel,

she wore a small red jacket, unbuttoned to show her rather big cleavage.

"Shh...it's alright.~ she put her hand to his head.

"H-hey!...e...ng." After a few seconds, Everything went black.

"Good job Kalawarner!" Mittelt said.

"Yes, if only we had time to play with him.~" Raynare sighed, grabbing Akane, and flying off to the abandoned church, Her two partners following behind.

~ **Church** ~

"M...g...M-m-my head..." He leaned up, Laying in a soft bed.

"W-what happend..." He rubbed his head.

"Akane...how was your sleep," Said a familiar voice, Raynare walked into the small room, completely kanked.

 **~Lime Scene. So, if you don't wanna see it, skip to n** **ext bold writing.~**

"W-where am i! R-r-raynare let me l-leave!" He yelled, covering himself.

"How aboutWe enjoy this time instead." She said in a sultry tone.

(I'll just play with him a little, than I'll force him into our cause.) Raynare thought, she grinned walking over and pushing him back down onto the bed.

"R...raynare?!" He blushed brightly, As her breasts, rubbed against his bare chest.

"You have a very cute body." Raynare giggled. She kissed his neck, biting a little, Giving him a hickey.

"A...a..h...R-ra...raynare..." He let out a cute moan,

"Your very sensitive, How...about we go...south." Raynare. crawled down to his legs, her hot breath against his length.

Akane, was in a daze, His face red like a tomato.

Letting out soft moan's.

"Rayray! those filthy devil's are here!" Mittelt ran in,

"O-oh im interrupting something." Mittelt blushed.

 **~End Lime~**

I knew they'd come sooner or later." Raynare said, leaning up.

"I guess it's time to test you out." She kissed him on the cheek, And he gasped, His eyes turning gray. His face turning emotionless.

"Now~ who do you serve." Asked Raynare,

"You...mistress." He said emotionlessly.

"It worked! Now, go deal with those devils." Raynare said happily.

"Yes..." He quickly, got dressed walking out.

~ **Outside the church.** ~

"He's here Koneko?" Asked a familiar Red head

"Yes...i saw the fallen angels drag him her-" She was cut off, when a dragon roaredn

 **[ABYSS DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!]**

In the distance, Was Akane, in beautiful, black dragon armor.

"A-akane? Your alright!" Akeno cheered only to be blasted back, with a orb of darkness.

"Akeno!" Everyone screamed, as they faced Akane, getting into a battle stance.

 ** _Sorry, short chapter,_**

 ** _Promise next chapt will be 2,000 in words. seeeeeeya_**


	7. Important message,

**Hey, so from comments i can tell i sorta fucked up on that last chapter. I'm new to this, but i don't want that to be a excuse.**

 **I just wanna say I'm sorry if i disappointed you, and ill try harder to create these!**

 **Thank you for the feedback**

 **And, the reason im making this so quickly to the other chapter...Is because i fucked up. I reached... a sorta of a writer's block in this story, I have no idea, what to do after the fight, And i ask for your forgiveness.**


End file.
